


The Mountain King

by imperatorkhaleesi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatorkhaleesi/pseuds/imperatorkhaleesi
Summary: "Ride with the god, AlhamduillahCheck in with me, and do your jobThor is the name, Eitri made the chainMjolnir on the watch, Patek Plain Jane"





	The Mountain King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainafroelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/gifts).



> Title: Inspired by "In the Hall of the Mountain King", covered by Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross  
> Chapter Title: "Plain Jane REMIX" by A$AP Ferg and Nicki Minaj

It started with a stromboli.

Noemi had a midnight craving. Well, more like a 9:47 pm craving, but close enough. It’s not like she had a regular job; she could wake up and paint anytime. So stopping her _Gone Girl_ rewatch to buy a metric fuckton of carbs from her favorite Italian restaurant, with a stop by the bodega for more movie snacks seemed like a reasonable idea.

The bodega trip went off without a hitch. She was feeling optimistic about her stromboli, cheese sticks, and garlic knot situation; she called when she was in the bodega and ordered, all she had to do was wait.

Noemi walked into the restaurant and waved at Jason sitting behind the counter. He smiled, gesturing for her to sit at the tabletop bar.

“Hey kid,” he said; he put her customary Cherry Coke in front of her and went to attend another customer. “It’s gonna be another 10 minutes.”

“No problem,” she replied; she’d always been equipped for situations like this. She pulled a copy of Zadie Smith’s _On Beauty_ out of her tote bag. She started it two days ago and she was already halfway through. She hummed, idly, her foot bopping gently at the shop’s playlist. There was some kind of raucous party happening in the back room, walled off by a thin, silky partition, fluttering in the breeze but she was too wrapped up in her book to pay it too much mind.

After what could have been a couple minutes or a few hours, she couldn’t tell, she looked up from her book. Jason had disappeared from behind the bar; at some point, a tall, massive, blonde man, dressed in black, a red jacket stretched across his wide shoulders, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, had sat a few seats away from her, sipping from a half full glass of brown liquor. Other than two other people also waiting for takeout at the end of the bar closest to the door, and the (she assumed) massive number of people in the grand room next door, the restaurant was empty.

Her eyes retrained on the man sitting by her. Hm…he wasn’t wearing an actual coat, like her and the other two people. So he definitely had to have come in from the party. Probably needs a break from all the noise and excitement. She wondered what the party was for. Or who. His attire looked pretty casual, though to be fair, he made it look way better than it should have looked, the jacket especially. Her eyes traced over his shoulders, his strong, massive shoulders flexing softly as he raised the glass to his lips. He had nice hands too, long fingers and broad palms. Either that, or he’d received the smallest rocks glass Jason could find in the restaurant and he was too polite to complain. Noemi squinted, her eyes scanning over his handsome profile, framed by a few stray strands of hair, his beard short and scruffy. He looked familiar, for some reason. Maybe he’d—

His face turned in her direction, maybe to look at one of the bottle displays on the wall, and Noemi gasped, softly, recognition knocking the wind out of her.

Her eyes went back down to her book just as his gaze went to hers. Her heart beat quickly; she could feel the toe of her sneaker knocking against the wood paneling of the bar as she tried to still the sudden warm, fluttery panic she felt.

“Hey.” She jumped, looking up, her eyes a little wide. _Shit_. He smiled softly at her, the fingertips of his free hand pressing into his temple as he watched her. She blinked, liberally.

“Hi,” she replied.

“How are you doing, pretty?” He replied. His eyes flickered down to the book in her hands (she assumed), then back up to her eyes. Her head cocked to the side, assessing him.

“I’m here. How are you?”

“Better, now that I’m talking to you,” he bit his bottom lip as he (definitely, she was sure now) gave her a slow once-over. Her stomach flipped. “What are you reading?”

She held it up for him to see. He nodded as he raised the glass to his lips.

“Good book.”

“Have you read it?”

“No,” he replied, grinning wider. “But it has to be if you’re that into it.”

“Sorry, have we met before?” He offered his hand.

“Excuse me, sorry, I’m—”

“Thor Edwin. I know. I’ve heard of you. There’s only so many people who can afford to buy art in this city who are actually interested in it. It’s hard not to know who you are.” He grinned as he dropped his hand.

“It’s pronounced Audoin, actually. But you’re _way_ closer than most people get on their first try.”

“Sorry,” she replied. “Anglicized mouth.”

“I won’t hold it against you,” he replied, “but I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, gorgeous.”

“I’d prefer to keep you there, if you don’t mind,” she said, dryly. Thor let out a sharp chuckle.

“You’re not easy at all, are you?”

“Not even remotely,” she said lightly, almost smiling. “Enjoy your, uh…thing.” Her gaze returned to her book. He stared at her for a little while longer; she felt his gaze on her.

“It’s my birthday party, actually.”

“Ah, how fun,” she said, looking up briefly to smile. “Many happy returns.”

“Hey,” he said. “Do me a favor and look at me.” She met his gaze, then froze; his eyes, bluer than any she’d ever seen, sparkled as he stared at her, as a smile stretched across his lips. “Thank you.” She nodded, unsure of what to say to that. He smiled wider, then turned his head to look at Jason, who just arrived with her embarrassingly large order.

“Her stuff’s on me,” he said. Jason looked between the two of them. “Shhh,” he said, as she started to protest. His eyes went back to Jason. “Put whatever she got on my tab.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” she sputtered as Jason walked away. “It’s _your_ birthday.” Thor shrugged. 

“Thank you.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“For letting me buy you dinner. You’re clearly not gonna let me do it the regular way, so I had to get creative.” She smiled, despite herself. He was cute, she had to admit.

“Thank you,” she replied; she stood from her stool, picking up the bag of food as she moved. “Have a good birthday night.”

“Enjoy your dinner, gorgeous!” He called after her, raising his glass as she left.

 

She got halfway down the block before she turned around, then stopped outside of the restaurant and stared through the glass. Thor was still sitting at the counter, nursing his drink. He’d wilted in his seat a bit; an air of melancholy washed over him; for a moment, she felt bad for him. That alone made her feel silly; the last person she should feel bad for is the son of the richest man in the city, especially considering the other…spicier rumors she’d heard, but the downturn of his mouth, the little slump in his shoulders, especially in light of the fact that there’s supposedly a party going on in the next room for him…she couldn’t help but feel for him. She sighed, then pushed the door open, and slowly walked toward him. He didn’t acknowledge her until she dropped her bag back on the counter and slid into the seat next to him, catching his eyes with hers.

“Hey.” She said. His face registered surprise, a bit of hopefulness in his eyes before he smiled wide again. Her heart leapt at the sight of it.

“Hi,” he replied. She leaned her elbows against the edge of the counter.

“How you doing, handsome?” He smirked.

“Better, now that you’re hitting on me.”

“I’m not hitting on you,” she replied, a bit too quickly, and a bit too flustered.

Thor’s eyebrow quirked as he leaned toward her. “Then why did you come back?”

“‘You look a little lonely, honey’,” she half sang. Thor let out a sharp mirthful laugh.

“You gonna ‘spend a little time with me’,” He managed, dissolving into softer chuckles.

“We’re very tickled by ourselves, aren’t we?” She replied, deadpan. He winked at her.

“If I don’t tickle me, who will?” He asked; his eyes danced over to the partitioned back room briefly as he raised his glass to his lips.

“Answer this question,” she started.

“Only if you answer one of mine,” he replied; he gestured for Jason to refill his drink before he turned fully to face her.

“Alright, me first.” Thor gestured for her to speak, propping his head up with a fist under his chin. “Why aren’t you in there enjoying your party?”

Thor sighed. “I thought you might ask me that.”  
“Well I hope you have an interesting answer,” she replied, smiling.

“Well…” he started; he picked up the drink coaster at her elbow, and flipped it in his fingers. “It’s not interesting to me, but it might be to you.”

She cupped her chin, and cocked her head to the side. “Share.”

“I’m just…I’ve decided to opt out of some things…regarding the family business. Thank you,” he added, nodding to Jason, who nodded back. “And some of the things I’ve been trying to dodge have followed me. And it’s frustrating. I’m just not up for celebrating this year, knowing that…you know…” She really didn’t. She had no idea, but she nodded anyway. He smiled at her.

“You have no fucking clue what I’m talking about, do you gorgeous?”

“Not a single idea. But you clearly just need to vent.” He set the coaster down, and raised the refilled glass to his lips again.

“Thank you.” She looked over his shoulder to the room and jutted her head at it.

“No prob. Your family in there?” He nods, again.

“And my wife.” He burst into laughter before she could even meet his eyes in alarm. “Sorry. Just, the look on your face. So cute.”

“Hm,” she pivoted in her seat as if she was about to step down. “And here I was gonna invite you to mine so you could have a less circusy vibe birthday, but your wife might not be okay with that idea—”

“Well,” Thor lightly tapped her outside knee and set his glass down. “Good thing that was a poorly timed joke on my part and not the truth, huh?”

“Good thing.”

“My turn now.”

“Ah,” she raised her finger. “You just asked me a question, remember?”

Thor narrowed his eyes, grinning.

“I didn’t know we were counting that one.”

“Every question counts.” Thor’s eyebrow quirked.

“Then have at it…” Thor trailed off, nodding his head forward, waiting for her to fill her name in. She smiled.

“So _Thor_ ,” she stressed. “If you could be anywhere else but here, where would you be?”

“Realistically? At home, on my couch, watching movies. Ideally? Same thing, but you’re there too.”

“Oh…well, then,” Noemi bit her bottom lip, repressing the very dirty question that almost immediately came to mind. “We love honesty.”

“Thank you for including me in that.”

“No, I was actually invoking the royal we, but okay, you’re in it too.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart? That’s a little forward.”

“If you’re not gonna tell me your first name—”

“You could always ask.”

“Nah, I’m saving that question.”

“Well then,” she managed, after a little laugh. “Go ahead then.” Thor nodded, drumming his nails on the counter.

“Okay so,” he crossed his arms and squinted at her. “I’m gonna set some terms, if that’s alright.”

“By all means.”

Three more questions and then I’ll let you take me home.”

“Lucky me,” she said. Thor winked.

“Number three. Are you seeing anyone?” She considered him for a moment before she shook her head no.

“Ah, my husband is in the other room with your wife, in a manner of speaking.” He laughed.

“Good to know. You’re up.”

“Okay. How much have you had to drink?”

“Probably too much over the course of the day. But three of these since I last ate.”

“Which was?”

“Ahem, it’s _my_ turn, m’am.”

“Pardon me, oh great wise question maestro,” Noemi snorted. Thor bowed with a little flourish in his free hand.

“Pardon granted. Number two, what do you do?”

“You rhymed. I’m a visual artist. Mostly freelance.”

“Hm…not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Thor smiled, and delicately sipped his drink, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“I expected art, but I thought that you were the art, not the one making it. And now I get a bonus question, because you asked me yet _another_ one.”

“Oh my God,” she sighed, laughing despite herself. “You’re fucking incorrigible.” He looked at her from underneath his eyelashes, the corner of his mouth curling, briefly.

“You like it, though,” he murmured. Noemi felt her face get hot as he stared her down. “Let me see…what’s your name?”

“Noemi,” she responded, after a couple of moments. Thor nodded. Then drained his glass, turning to fully face her as he set it down.

“ _Noemi_ ,” his voice rumbled softly; she shivered. “Gorgeous, just like you.” He leaned into her, his eyes flitting between her eyes and her lips. “Last question…what do you want for breakfast?”

Noemi was very relieved that he couldn’t tell just how red her face was turning right then. It was hard to see, unless he was looking at the lighter section of brown around her nose, where her dark freckles were. And it probably would have undercut the smirk on her face as she leaned closer to him and met his gaze.

“Well,” she whispered, “that depends on how well you eat tonight.” Thor leaned back, eyebrows high, assessing her; a soft huffing laugh released from his mouth.

“You’re gonna get me in a lot of trouble, honey,” he whispered. He stood, dropped $30 on the counter, then picked up her bag, offering her his other hand. “Take me home.”

His fingers intertwined with hers as she guided him out of the restaurant, and he gently pulled her closer as they walked down the block, smiling as she leaned into him.

“Oh, you’re a cuddler aren’t you?” He said, his arm going around her shoulders. She looked up at him, her lips spreading into a soft smile and his heart skipped a beat.

“Well, all I’m doing is walking, you’re the one who keeps holding me closer to you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he murmured; he buried his face in her shoulder length goddess locs, gently inhaling then exhaling softly. “Oh wow…you smell amazing.” She turned her face into his chest and gasped softly.

“Holy shit, likewise,” she whispered. Thor stopped, nudging her chin up to look at him.

“I like it a lot,” he said, biting his bottom lip before bringing his lips down to hers. He groaned, softly, as her tongue licked across his top lip, letting her slip into his mouth. They broke away a moment later, lightly gasping for breath. “What is that, is it cherry blossom?” She laughed.

“It’s mango,” she sighed. Thor kissed her again, “and papaya butter,” she gasped, again as he gently bit her bottom lip, “coconut oil—”

“Oooh, I like coconut oil,” he cupped the side of her face, gently licking into her mouth.

“Yeah,” she gripped the sleeve of his jacket in her hand, his scruff against her chin sending shivers down her spine. “It doesn’t work on my hair as a primary ingredient—” Thor pulled her pelvis against his and her breath hitched against his lips. “um…but…I…I like it as a tertiary.”

“I use it everywhere,” he whispered.

“Oh, _everywhere_?” She replied; Thor’s thumb went across her lips and she opened her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick it.

“Yeah,” he gnawed on his bottom lip before leaning down to kiss her again.

“Hands?”

“Yeah.”

“Legs.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What about—”

“How about this,” he leaned his forehead against hers and met her eyes, smiling softly. “How about we get somewhere soft and you can touch whatever you have in mind so you can see for yourself?”

“I like that plan,” she replied; she pulled him across the street. “I’m 10 minutes away.” Thor stopped in his tracks, then drew her toward him, kissing her softly on the corner of the mouth, and cupping her face.

“Mine is three,” he whispered.

“Let’s go then.”

He pulled her toward an apartment building two blocks down and one over. he dug out his keys.

He let go of her and very deliberately moved a foot away from her, leaning down briefly to kiss her on the jaw as dug out his keys.

“Reputation bullshit,” he murmured, apologetically. “Don’t want you caught up in it.” He pushed open the wrought iron door and gestured up to the camera on the inside of the foyer leading to the lobby. She nodded.

“It’s okay.” He closed the door behind them. She waved at the security guard at the massive desk to their right, who smiled back; when his eyes went over to Thor, he nodded and raised his paper higher. “Though I’m sure just the sight of you following a girl into your apartment building elevator after 10:30 pm on a Friday night is enough for anyone looking for something.” He pressed the up button, leaned on the other side of the elevator threshold and crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow at her, her food dangling from an elbow.

“True,” he replied. The elevator dinged and he gestured for her to enter first, following her in. When the doors closed, he leaned against the wall and her back met the opposite one. He smirked. “Though that’s easier to explain away than seeing me walking through my lobby with my hands on your hips…maybe trying to get your jeans open before we got to the elevator doors.”

“Hm,” she said, cocking her head to the side. She bit her bottom lip and Thor exhaled softly, gently flexing his fingers. “That sounds a little salacious,” she said. “Probably shouldn’t be happening in public.”

“There’s a couple other things I had in mind that shouldn’t happen in public either,” he said, his eyebrow cocked. Noemi pushed off the wall but Thor held up his unoccupied hand. She paused. He gestured to the corner of the elevator to her left, above the panel, where the security camera was. Noemi nodded, and took two steps to the left, right into the corner.

“Blind spot,” she murmured. “This is usually where they are, at least. Don’t ask me why I know this.” Thor laughed; he was about to ask until he realized that she was unzipping her jacket.

“Nice shirt,” he says, nodding to the flannel button up she was now opening. “Is it warm?”

“Very,” she replied; her fingertips skated against her sternum, floating gently over the front clasp of her bra. Thor’s gaze sharpened. She smiled as her hands dropped to her belt and she opened it, pulling it out of the loops. “I’m definitely gonna have to change out of it when we get upstairs.” Thor shifted from one foot to the other, fidgeting as he watched her play with the fabric of her shirt.

“That’s an excellent idea,” he replied, tilting his head slightly. “I’d be happy to loan you something.”

“You’re such a gentleman,” she whispered.

“Only when necessary,” his eyes trailed down her body; she felt a warm buzz rattle down her body, straight to her stomach as his eyes met hers.

“Any cameras in the hallways?” she found herself saying. Thor licked his lips and shook his head, his eyes going to the doors as they opened.

“Plenty of neighbors, though,” he replied. Noemi smiled softly, then tossed him her jacket as she left. Thor trailed after her, trying his very best to control himself as she let her shirt slide off her shoulders. She turned to look at him over her shoulder, smiling coyly.

“Look’s like no one’s awake this late,” she murmured. “Except for us.” Thor walked to stand behind her and pressed himself against her, gently squeezing her between the door and his body, his right palm snaking across her stomach, as his left found hers and slipped the right key into her hand. She slid the key into the door and pushed it open, then unbuttoned her jeans, and kicked off her sneakers at the hall closet, dropped her bag next to them, then slid the jeans off and stepped out of them as she walked down his dark hall. Thor followed suit, kicking off his sneakers, pushing his door closed, and scooping up her shirt as he walked down the hall into the living room, where she stood in front of his massive windows in her underwear, yanking the curtains closed and turning to look at him.

He dropped the bag on the coffee table, draped her jacket and shirt on the couch, and pulled off his own jacket, hitting the light switch on the wall as he went.

“Your apartment’s nice,” she said; Thor laid it across the highbacked cushy chair. “Great light.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, sinking into the chair, his eyes going over her slowly. “Come here,” he gestured for her to come closer. She bit her bottom lip, reaching up to tie her hair back in a messy bun. Thor’s fingers found her ribcage and trailed down to her waist, squeezing her hip and pulling her to straddle his lap. She smiled down at him, watching as he bit his lip, stroking her thighs with both hands.

“Wow…” he murmured; he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the dip in her clavicle, licking down to the skin just above her breasts. Noemi sighed softly, her breath hitching as he gripped her ass and held her tighter against him, rolling his hips into her. Her hands found the hair at the nape of his neck and she pulled it, pressing her lips to his, Thor sighed and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

“Couch?” He groaned. She wrapped her hand in the hem of his henley and yanked it upward, their mouths breaking apart for a split second before their torsos pressed together again.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded into another kiss, then sighed softly as her hands went across his arms, his sides, his stomach. “You’re soft all over, aren’t you?”

“Not all over, honey,” he laughed against her lips.

Thor rose to his full height, his lips ghosting across her throat, and walked until his shins hit the edge of his couch and he sank down, setting her down on the cushions, his knees on the carpeted floor. His lips slowly worked down to her sternum.

“Thor,” she sighed; her hands found the top of his head as he worked his way down to her bellybutton.

“Just want a taste first,” he whispered. His pointer fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties on either side; she raised her hips so he could slip them off. Just as he began to pull, her stomach growled. Loudly. Thor froze, then met her eyes; he let out a loud laugh at her mortified gaze. “Sounds like you want a taste too.”

“Oh my God,” she covered her eyes with her hands. “I’m so sorry. I kind of haven’t eaten since 3.” Thor sat back on his heels.

“Well, that won’t do.” He gestured to the bag sitting on the table behind him. “You should eat the food you got, then.”

“Fuck,” her voice was muffled from behind her hands. Thor grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her face, meeting her eyes with a soft smile.

“Stop. It’s fine. I cut in on your dinnertime anyway. Eat.” He rose to his feet. Noemi sat up, watching as he walked back over to the chair and pulled his shirt back on. He picked up his jacket and shook it out. “So, uh—”

“You can stay,” she blurted. He turned to look at her, surprised. “I mean…if you want. In here. Your living room, I mean. Of course you can. It’s your place. So I’ll just be here. Unless you want me to eat in the kitchen. Or outside. I can leave. Unless you want to leave. Which would be weird, and you’re not. That’s. You’re gonna stay. I want you to. I can leave. If you want. I bought a lot. Too much. Definitely too much. If you’re hungry. I don’t mind sharing. You paid for it anyway. So it’s yours. Too.” Thor smiled as he folded his jacket over his arm.

“I was actually gonna ask if you wanted me to hang this,” he said, reaching for her jacket. Noemi felt her face warm.

“Oh,” she crossed her arms. Thor laughed, picking up her flannel shirt and handing it over to her.

“I don’t mind the view, but I’d much rather you be comfortable,” he winked as she accepted the shirt.

 

Thor didn’t know what to expect from her, at first. He’d seen her more than a few times, coming in and out of the restaurant, sometimes dressed to the nines at the end of the day, sometimes early in the morning, covered in paint. He figured she had to be some kind of creative, that was the only way to explain her highly variable attire and schedule.

He liked seeing her though; he liked seeing the interesting ways she styled her hair, how she dressed, what bright pigment he might see on her hands and arms.

She’s obscenely cute like this too, in a pair of his old bike shorts and a tank, one of his afghans tossed over her shoulders, her curly, coily hair piled on top of her head. She smiled, as she turned to catch him looking at her from the kitchen door.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hey. Bon appetit,” Thor set a tray of reheated Italian food on the coffee table, then joined her on the couch. “What are we watching?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” she murmured. Thor began to fix up two plates as she casually flicked through the tv guide. “Do you like romantic comedies?” Thor smiled as he stacked an absurd amount of garlic knots and cheese sticks onto a china plate.

“I saw _Bridget Jones’ Baby_ in theaters,” he gestured between the pepperoni and spinach and tomato strombolis.

“Half of both, if you don’t have a preference. Your wife is a lucky woman,” she smiled as Thor burst into laughter. He handed her the plate, now outfitted with half of each stromboli, as she handed him the remote. “ _Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist_ or _The Other Woman_. Birthday boy’s choice.” Thor nodded, then promptly selected _The Other Woman._ He groaned softly, biting into the other half of the spinach stromboli as the movie started.

“Definitely good we called time,” his gaze flickered over to her briefly. “Didn’t realize how hungry I was until now. Probably on account of all the booze.”

“Well, it’s your birthday,” Noemi replied, already halfway through her fourth garlic knot. “You’re allowed to get a little sudsier than usual. Though that’s inadvisable on an empty stomach.”

“True,” he gestured to the water on the tray. “Speaking of, if you want something stronger—”

“Ah, no, I’m fine,” she replied, quickly. Thor gave her a strange look; her voice had pitched up at the end. “No,” she added, “I just…I don’t…I’m nervous, I’ll get too drunk, and then I won’t be of any use to you. And I um…I also wanna be able to remember it.”

“Remember…” Thor smirked.

“Shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I like being able to at least remember when I have sex.” Thor nodded, raising his eyebrows as he sipped from his water glass.

“Okay,” he bit his bottom lip. “Though pretty bold of you to assume I brought you here for sex. Maybe I brought you here because I wanted to eat your strombolis.”

Noemi let out a sharp laugh. “Was that a euphemism?”

“No, I am really hungry. I may just mob you for those garlic knots in a minute.” Noemi rolled her eyes as she tipped half of what she had left onto his plate.

“You gave me like 2/3rds of the container, dumbass.” Thor murmured a soft thank you.

“You’re like this big,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You need sustenance.”

“And you’re a big ass motherfucker,” she shot back, lightly tapping his chin. “You also need sustenance.”

“Well, thank you for sharing,” Thor replied, ripping into a garlic knot. “I’d kiss you in gratitude but my breath smells like garlic.” Noemi scooted around the table to land next to him, turned him by the chin toward her and kissed him.

“So does mine,” she murmured, smiling against his lips. Thor gently brushed her cheekbone with his pointer finger.

“True…you taste pretty good,” he nipped on her bottom lip.

“Likewise,” she sighed. Just as Thor moved to kiss her again, Noemi brought a garlic knot to her lips. Thor laughed as they bit into it from opposite ends. “But I’m still hungry,” she added, syllables barely understandable around the bread.

“Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone ( http://chrishemsworthlookingadorable.tumblr.com/post/129229966989/thorduna-mob-boss-thor-holding-court-%E1%B4%97-%D9%88 ) mentioned Thor as a mob boss and then someone else (CAPTAINAFROELF) encouraged me and then a story happened.  
> I have no idea where this story is going, but it's going somewhere girl!
> 
> Also Audoin is pronounced "Ald-win(e)". It's one of Odin's epithets.  
> And Noemi in this instance is pronounced "No-me".


End file.
